


Ladybug Drabble Collection

by Dragondeathdrop



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondeathdrop/pseuds/Dragondeathdrop
Summary: Just a Drabble collection for the ship. Unless otherwise noted the chapters won't be connected.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Dedication

Ruby shivered as she walked down the stairs quietly. The weather outside was freezing cold and there was more snow on the way, but she didn’t mind.  
  
As long as she had Blake by her side she could weather even the worst snowstorm, or sandstorm... depending on the kingdom.  
  
The duo had been by each other’s sides for almost twelve years, two years of Beacon and ten years after that.  
  
They had each been through hard times, and some were among the worst they had ever gone through. But they were still together, still united, linked in marriage and love.


	2. Binding

“Do you, Ruby Rose, take Blake Belladonna to be your wife until the end of your days?” Qrow asked as he stared at his niece and her soon to be wife who were both in wedding dresses.

“I do, until the end of my days,” Ruby said proudly.

“And I do, until the end of my days,” Blake said back, a hearty purr in her throat.

This had been a long time coming, their engagement had been six long years but finally, finally, they could be bound together for the rest of their lives. Blake could not have been happier.


	3. Cyber

“Been a long time, Belladonna. What brings the infamous Black Lily here?” Rose, the bartender of Qrow’s and the best information broker in Remnant City asked.

“Looking for something. We’ve both heard the rumors, something big is going down on Atlas Level. I need to know if it’s connected to Taurus and his men.” Belladonna sat down; cigar in hand

Rose’s voice lowered several octaves “I’ve heard rumblings that the Fangs are preparing for an all-out gang war. Heavy ordinances among the shipments type thing.”

“Against who?”

“Can’t say… but it’s big.”

Belladonna stood up. “Thanks.” She faded into camouflage.


	4. Snowball

Winter at Beacon had arrived, and everyone was taking advantage of it. Snowball fights were common and snow Grimm were a common sight.

Blake’s cat ears twitched as a snowball whizzed by her head and she heard Ruby whine. “No fair, those cute cat ears might be adorable but having them makes you hard to hit.”

“You’re just jealous that I keep hitting you.”

“Maybe….”

Blake laughed as she let Ruby’s next shot hit her in the face. “That’s your freebie, Rose. Now I’m serious.”

“You weren’t before?”

“Nope, prepare to be covered in snowballs.”

Ruby smiled and squealed happily.


	5. Cuddles

Ruby fell over in bed; she was exhausted from studying all day. Why did biology have to be so difficult?

Blake walked into the dorm room, face in a book as always. Her adorable cat ears twitching as she looked up. “Oh, hey Ruby.”

“Hey Blake, how was the library? Find anything interesting?”

“A few things. Are you ok? You seem flustered. Your heartbeat is all over the place.”

“Studying just sucks… I um… wouldn’t mind cuddling.” Ruby admitted.

Blake closed her book before going to sit on Ruby’s bed. “Okay, I’ll cuddle with you just for a little while.”


	6. Goodbye

Ruby was worried, Blake hadn’t responded to the texts that she sent. She knew that the girl didn’t like to be disturbed while studying but to not get an answer at all was distressing.

Now, it was almost two in the morning and she was worried. She quickly dressed and grabbed her keys.

When she got to Blake’s apartment complex her heart sank a bit when she didn’t see the car.

She silently flew up the stairs. When she pushed open the door to the apartment her heart shattered. The apartment was completely empty, a discarded phone on the counter.


	7. Darkened Light, Brightened Shadows

The light wisp floated through the woods. To her, the world was bright silver and shrouded in light. Everything she saw was like that, everything except for a pulsating mass of purple in the distance.

Her curiosity peaked, she slowly floated through the woods unsure if the pulsating mass was a good wisp or a bad wisp. She knew that some wisps were more malevolent than others so while she was curious, she was also wary.

She had never seen a purple wisp in the woods before.

“Hi, I’m Ruby.”

“Hello, I’m Blake.” the purple wisp turned around before replying.


	8. Baking

Ruby hummed along to the music that was playing as she added the chocolate chips. She liked having songs play while she cooked, it was part of what made it so relaxing.

She wasn’t the only humming along though, Blake was as well but her octave was deeper.

The redhead couldn’t sleep, so she defaulted to cookie making and Blake was a night owl so she had decided to help.

“Okay, this batch is ready to go in,” Blake informed her before she put them in the oven.

“I’ll get started on the next batch then.”

”Sounds like a plan.”


	9. Raiding

“Come on, Gambol! We’re going to be late for the raid on Salem’s castle! It’s supposed to be the toughest one yet!” Crescent said as she navigated towards the town square of Beacon, the biggest city in Remnant Online which was the hottest VRMMORPG in the world.

The Faunus Avatar nodded as she closed her menu and looked up. “You know I’m more of a roleplayer right? I’m not really geared to raiding.”

“I know… but just this once. Please??” Crescent begged and gave a puppy dog look.

“Fine, you win this time.” Gambol smiled.

“Yay! Thank you!” Crescent cheered.


	10. Singing

Ruby and Blake were enjoying the night of karaoke that they had gone out to. something that they had realized pretty quickly is that while Ruby couldn’t carry a tune, she had an absolute blast singing and looking silly.

Blake, meanwhile, was a bit worried about how’d she sound because she had never actually sung anything before.

“C’mon Blake, it's not like anyone other than you and me can hear it.” Ruby held her arms out in the soundproof karaoke booth that they had rented for a span of three hours. 

“Alright, I can’t promise how good I am though.”


	11. Magic

Ruby and Blake chanted the words again. They had both showed magical aptitudes from young ages. Ruby’s parents, and Blake’s adopted ones, scoured the Territory of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale in search of a magical tutor.

Both quickly outpaced their tutor as they were prodigies in their chosen schools of magic, Wind for Ruby and Thunder for Blake. At sixteen and eighteen respectively, they had exceeded all of the expectations that had been put on them.

Their chosen magics erupted from the tomes they carried as they finished the incantations. “Impressive, you have both come a long way.”


	12. Loyalty over love

Ruby narrowly ducked as the sword swung where her head was, if she hadn’t then her head would’ve been separated from her shoulders. The desert sands of Vacuo had become a bloody battlefield between the kingdoms.

The Great War had led to this moment, a clash where Vale and Vacuo fought Mantle and Mistral over self-expression which soon evolved into a battle for the kingdoms’ survival.

Ruby’s daggers whistled through the air as they met flesh, cutting into Blake’s arm and chest. They had both chosen loyalty over their love for the other.

“I’m sorry, I love you,” Ruby whispered.


	13. Pets

“You’ve really got to let this go.” Blake sighed.

“I’m not letting this go, not until you do it,” Ruby said as she looked at Blake expectantly.

“Just do it once, then I’ll let it go.”

Blake looked down at Zwei who tilted his head. Once he had sat down, the corgi hadn’t moved a muscle out of fear of spooking the girl.

Blake slowly put her hand on the dog’s head and let it rest there. She wasn’t sure what else to do.

Ruby slowly moved her girlfriend’s hand to pet him.

Blake’s body relaxed as she petted Zwei.


	14. A princess and her guard

Blake offered her hand to the princess; she knew that it was unnecessary but she did it anyway.

“Thank you, Blake. Always so kind.” The red-haired princess said as she accepted the hand and stepped off the stairs.

“Milady, Lord Jaune has just returned and is asking for you.” A guard told her and Ruby smiled widely.

“Jaune’s here? Take me to him at once!” Ruby commanded and the guard obliged. The raven-haired bodyguard scowled slightly before following.

Later that night, the pair were fleeing on a horse. Lord Taiyang was dead at the hands of Jaune and his coup.


	15. Dark rises

The red-haired ranger was covered in blood, she had slain countless Grimm to get here. Many looked like heroes of Remnant, one even looked like King Ozpin.

But she knew that was a lie, King Ozpin had sought to end the suffering of the world but in doing so would end it.

The Maiden’s extra ears had flicked as the ranger came back to The Beacon and she had taken her below. “Slayer of Grimm, go back above. I shall lure the Eldest back to slumber. This is the way it must be.”

The fog surrounding the land lifted briefly.


	16. Traveling

“Wow, Blake look at that! Isn’t it beautiful?” Ruby pointed towards the glacier that they were overlooking.

“Yeah, it is,” Blake said as she softly kissed her wife’s neck before the two nuzzled each other.

“It was such a great idea to come here for our fifth anniversary,” Ruby whispered and Blake murmured in agreement.

It was approaching sunset so the couple was about to head back to their hotel but they had made one last stop before they did so.

Later that night, Blake called Ruby out onto the balcony. “Oh wow! The aurora is amazing!” Ruby smiled widely.


End file.
